


Stripping in Scarlett

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry asks Leonard to accompany him to a strip club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> I lost my good copy of this fic 'cause my computer crashed and I'm the idiot that didn't keep a back so I have the basic outline. It's really messy but I'll fix it tomorrow as soon as possible, cause it's like 2 am and I gotta work at 7.

Leonard sat on the bar stool, slowly sipping a pint of beer when he heard the scrape of the bar stool next to him.

“I need your help with something. It’s a little unconventional I didn’t know who else to ask.” Came the much too familiar voice.

“Barry, Barry, Barry, not even a hi? You really need to get better at asking for favours from your favourite villains.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a comic book, and you’re hardly a bad guy these days.”

“Ouch. I’ll bite, what do you need?” Leonard asked.

“I need you to … um come to a ah place with me on on the 14 this month, at 9:30.”

“Awfully vague, what place?”

Barry mumbled something.

“Didn’t quite catch that.” Len said lifting up one eyebrow as he took another sip of beer.

“Rockets of love”

This statement caught Leonard off guard, and sharply turned his head at Barry.

“The strip club?”

“Ah yeah.”

“Why me?”

“Cisco is out of town, well I guess out of this universe is more appropriate. Eddie and Iris are on their honeymoon, and. Caitlin already said no.”

“What about the cop, the overprotective one.”

“Joe? My adoptive father?”

“Right. Yeah I see. Is there a reason you can’t go by yourself?”

“I need the moral support?”

“Sure kid, whatever you say.” Leonard got up from the chair leaving $20 under his beer mug. “You want me to believe that you came all the way here… to come to a strip club… on valentines day…because you need moral support?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“What business do you have in a strip club, anyway?”

“There’s been a series of murders, the cause of death is asphyxiation, and there are marks on their neck that clearly indicate choking, but the marks also indicated severe frostbite. It looked like whoever did it used something incredibly cold to strangle the body. It got weirder when the morticians discovered that the blood was significantly colder than what is should have been. The point of origin seemed to be the neck.”

“You believe it’s a meta.”

“Yes, or someone using some advanced technology. I found evidence that leads me to believe that he’ll be at the strip club tomorrow night.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You will?”

“Can’t have anyone competing for my title.” Leonard shrugged his shoulder and exited the bar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The outside of the building was large and strangely reminded Barry of ‘Pizza Planet’ from Toy Story. 

 

“How does someone with superspeed, you always seem to be running late to everything?”

 

Barry looked over his shoulder, and sure enough it was Leonard. “I swear it’s chronic.” Barry joked back, heading towards the entrance.

 

As they entered they were greeted by a woman wearing a red corset, a short skirt and impossibly high heels.

  
"Welcome to Rockets of Love, you guys are here for the couples night?”

 

Without giving Barry any time to react, Len suddenly grabbed his hand. “Yes”, he replied.

 

“Wonderful, that’ll be $30 for the both of you.” 

 

Barry took out two $20 notes and gave it to her. 

  
“How long have you two been dating?” she asked while she gave him the change.

  
"About a year now?" Barry replied looking at Len for confirmation.

 

“Our anniversary is coming up.” Len interjected.    
  
"Oh that's so sweet, now I do want to warn you that at 11, one of you has the option to perform on stage. It’s not a requirement, but it is a highlight of our event. I just need your ID, then the entrance is just on your left.” She said as she pointed towards the hall. "   
  
They gave her their ID and Leonard led the way into the main area. It wasn't as stingy as he had expected, the whole place was illuminated by different coloured lights which created a surprisingly serene mood. The place was also heated well, compared to the coolness of the outside air. 

 

In the middle of the room was an elevated stage where a gorgeous woman wearing lingerie was dancing by herself. There seemed to be a few other women just wearing underwear scattered throughout the room. Some sitting together in the lounge and a few others talking to the couples in the room. Barry followed Len till they reached a small table, which was between the bar and the stage.   
  
"What exactly do people do in a strip club?" Barry asked Len.   
  
“Have a few drinks, enjoy the view,” he said whilst nodding towards the performing dancer. She moved sensually around the space teasing the audience   
  
"And pretend to be a couple."   
  
Len shrugged. "There's no use making a second trip.”

 

“I’m just going to get some cash.” Barry said as he head over to the atm and came back with five $20 notes   
  
“I found your guy.”   
  
“Really how?”

  
“His wife’s still wearing her overcoat, the ice in his drink hasn’t melted at all, he keeps the right side of his jacket lose whilst keeping the left loose and the butterfly tattoo.” Leonard said as he pointed towards a couple sitting at the lounge, talking amongst themselves.    
  
“The butterfly tattoo?”   
  
“You said the man died of asphyxiation, despite the frost bite on the neck. That’s more Darbinan’s style. The butterfly is their unofficial sign, all the members are branded with a butterfly.”

 

Barry looked over again, noticing the hint of a butterfly creeping from his neck.    
  
"Okay good, what do we do know, should I question him as the flash?"   
  
"Hold on, you're dealing with the family here. They let you run around town because they don't wanna deal with the bigger threats. If you go against the families, don't expect them not to retaliate."   
  
"So what, I just let them go."   
  
"No, just don't get the flash involved in a simple police case."   
  
"So what do you propose I do? Go back to Joe and tell him I found the murderer for our last crime?"   
  
"No I'm proposing you take this opportunity to talk to him. "   
  
"What makes you think he wants to talk to me?"   
  
Leonard got of his seat, and took Barry’s arm again. “Act flirty,” while moving towards the couple.    
  
"Hello, I’m Sam and this is my partner--"   
  
He was cut off by the other man.   
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Captain Cold, Frank Pearl, it's a pleasure to meet ya. Must say, big fan of your work." The man said, his eyes glinting whilst he looked at Leonard. Although, his outside was high class, his had a proper central city slum accent. Someone coughed beside him.  

  
"Right and this is my wife Claire." Frank said signally the elegant looking woman beside him.    
  
The woman shook both their hands, "Pleasure," she said eyeing both Leonard and Barry wearily her voice dripping with sarcasm. "How unfortunate there isn't enough seating."

 

That was true, there was only one seat available.   
  


"That ain’t a problem, " Leonard interjects taking the seat. "Sammy always has the best seat in the house," as he motioned for Barry to sit on his lap. Thankfully, he picked up the cue and sat on one thigh before lying completely over him,as and put an arm around Len’s shoulder to hold himself up.    
  


Len  looked over at the young man with an affectionate smile on his face, it was probably more real then he was comfortable with.   
  
“Now Frank, you say you're a fan.” Len said as he put an arm around Barry’s waist. 

 

“Yeah, I like your style, with the gun and all that.”

 

“You a fan of ice?”

 

Barry slightly nudged Len. 

 

“I guess you can say that. Ice can be incredibly versatile.” Frankie replied. 

“How so?”

 

“Everybody knows that humans are made up of lotta water, eh?”

 

“Frankie,” Claire said warningly.  

 

“Jesus let me talk woman,what was I saying? Right, anyway it almost always stays in the liquid form. So if it were to be solidified from the inside, imagine what you could do, what things you could get away with.”

 

“Frankie, we’re in a public space, you sure you wanna be discussing this.” Her voice was quiet but harsh.

 

“Relax, no one is listening in. They’re here for the show.  Calm you bloody tits.” 

 

“For fuck's sake you moron, just because you wanna talk to you man-crush doesn’t mean shit. Who knows, the kid could be a pig, for all we know.”

 

“Ma’am,” Barry piqued, “you couldn’t be further from the truth.”

 

“I hired Sam when my normal tech guy got offed. He wasn’t my first option, but he was good but he was a heavy flirt. Even called me Lenny on the first day.”

 

“Bullshit.” Claire said rolling her eyes. 

  
  


“Claire now who’s being unreasonable.”

 

“The boy is stiffer than a log.”

 

“Excuse me?” Barry said affronted at her bluntness, she might have been right but she didn’t have to say it like  _ that.  _

 

“I wager $300, when we go up there, I’ll get more tips,” she pointed towards the stage. “Or are you not performing tonight?

  
“I uh don’t have $300 with me.”

  
“That’s fine, I just want one thing.” Barry gulped, there was a chance that she was completely on to them. 

“Claire please stop, you have a problem.”

  
“ What’s your price?” Barry asked feigning some confident in order to fit his fake persona. 

  
“ Your boyfriend spends a night with us, what ya thinking Frankie,” she smirked at Frankie. That definitely wasn’t what Barry was expecting to hear.  

  
“ Keep going.” Frankie’s voice slightly higher in pitch.

  
“You want a night with Len?” Barry asked slightly perplexed.    
  


“Yeah, he’s plenty good looking and my Frankie likes em hard and soft if ya know what I mean.”   
  


“I mean, it’s really up to Len.” 

 

Leonard took a good look at both their appearance. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'll be honest this wasn't the fic that I wanted to write for the Valentines Day Exchange. My original was getting way to long and there was no way that I could complete by the 14th. Thank you Thette for some amazing prompts, once I finish the other fic, I'll be sure to post that ASAP.  
> Ciao!


End file.
